moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2: Mission 2: Sandy Drain Shenanigans
Sandy Drain Shenanigans is Mission Two series two. It also features the moshing Rofl. You find First Officer Ooze. Misson *You must meet Captain Squirk at the UFO crash site, and agree to help him. *Speak to Simon Growl, then Frau Kau. *Go find Frau's teeth, at the pool. They are in a glass of water. *Speak to Zack Binspin, then go back to the reception. *Give Frau her teeth back. There will also be a broken Tiki Torch lying on the ground. Pick it up. Once you have given Frau her teeth back, you will get Rofl the moshling. *After that, click on the phone, and while she's gone, click on the pen on the desk, and go back to the pool. *Talk to Zack Binspin again, and ask for his autograph. *Back at the reception, when Frau is gone, click on the safe that says "S-Growl" and do a random combination at the lock. Once you have that done, you will recieve one of three of the EPICS. Simply click on it to pick it up. *After that, click on Zack Binspin's safe, and do another random combination. You will recieve his spa key. *Go back to the pool. *Open the Spa 1 door with the key. *Help Zack Binspin. Pick up the clippers, and cut his hair from the bottom. *Additonally, after the clippers break, use the Tiki Torch to pick up the hook on the fish's mouth. You will need it later on. *Go back to the reception, and get Rofl to help with Zack's hair *Drag the broken clippers from your inventory to Rofl. Then, you will get some shiny new Rofl Clippers to cut the hair! *Go back to the spa room, and cut Zack Binspin's hair with the Rofl Clippers. After you cut his hair, you will recieve yet another EPIC, on the rigth side of the room. *Exit out of the spa room, and then, use the hooked Tiki Torch to lift the plug, so that you can get the Spa Room 3 card. *Enter Spa Room 3. Frau Kau is evil! You must stop her. But first, get the last EPIC. Use the arrows to go to the very back of the room. The third EPIC is hidden in bottom hole in the metal pole. *Now that it's out of the way, Rofl has to stop Frau Kau! Just move from spot to spot, hiding behind things, to avoid being hit by Frau's green goo. If you do get hit, you will need to go back to the start! Once you get there, guide Rofl to the pipe. *Then, Rofl will bite Frau, and she will vanish! *you will go back to captin squirk and tell him that you found first officer ooze. *first offiser ooze has drained all of his cosmic goop,and you have to tell her that frau attacked him *she will be proud of you and she tells you that it's ok *all first offiser ooze needs is a little rest Errors *The accordion-like building is gone when you are on the violin shaped swimming pool. Category:Super Moshi Missions